


Что будем с этим делать?

by aciddaisy



Series: Universe 2104 [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, post-MGSV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: Просто дурацкий случай на базе.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller & Ocelot
Series: Universe 2104 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866844
Kudos: 1





	Что будем с этим делать?

Миллер выполнял предписанную медиками норму в пять тысяч шагов в день на новом протезе, когда услышал сотрясающую опоры платформы гневную тираду.

— [Ах ты ж сука ты ёбаная на хуй!] — этот стандартный набор русскоязычных ругательств Миллер вполне привык слышать и понимать. Но вот дальше следовало ещё несколько фраз, в которых хоть и угадывались исходные русские слова, но в таком сочетании смысл сказанного не улавливался. Если там вообще был какой-то смысл. 

Миллер сердито нахмурился и пошёл в направлении голоса. Отчасти ему хотелось застать солдата на посту и отчитать его за несдержанное поведение во время несения службы. Отчасти это было простое любопытство: голос был очень знакомый, но никак не удавалось вспомнить, кому он принадлежит. 

— [Сдохни!] — послышалось уже совсем близко, прямо за ближайшим углом, и Миллер рванулся вперёд, рискуя испытать сильную боль или упасть.

— Какого хрена здесь проис... — громогласно рявкнул он на бегу, но прервался и неловко затормозил, ошарашенный увиденным: Оцелот с гневным выражением лица направлял револьвер куда-то в небо и уже явно начал нажимать спусковой крючок, но успел остановиться. 

Миллер поднял глаза в направлении несостоявшегося выстрела и заметил быстро удаляющуюся чайку. Потом посмотрел на Оцелота и увидел, внушительную плюху птичьего помёта, украсившую его бордовый шарф и рубашку. И если при виде этой картины и удалось сдержать эмоциональный порыв, то выражение лица Оцелота, пойманного в такой момент, заставило Миллера хрюкнуть и заржать исключительно идиотским смехом. Но случайно перенесённый на измученную ногу вес прервал ликование: он поморщился, закашлялся и замолк гораздо раньше, чем ему хотелось.

Оцелот же ловким движением убрал револьвер в кобуру, вернул себе совершенно невозмутимый вид, как будто ничего не произошло, и сказал своим обычным голосом с ноткой презрения:

— Вообще-то я предпочитаю не лезть в твою работу, но ситуация с мусором отвратительная. Этих летающих крыс с каждым днём всё больше.

Миллер вздохнул.

— Я вчера уже вызвал наших старых ребят, но они доберутся сюда только завтра. А узнать, кто из учёных или инженеров налажал — это уже, кажется, твоя работа. 

— Никто не налажал, это был рискованный проект с самого начала. Не стоило разрывать контракты, пока не...

— И кто бы им пла... Ах! — устало выдохнул, почти прорычал Миллер. — Ты правда хочешь об этом сейчас спорить? Я бы сначала... — он кивком указал на испорченную одежду. 

Оцелот бросил беглый взгляд на пятно и выругался уже по-английски. 

— Сейчас, — Миллер запустил руку во внутренний карман своего плаща, выудил оттуда небольшой пластиковый пузырёк с цветными надписями на японском и протянул Оцелоту. 

— Что это? 

— Произведение искусства японской химической промышленности. Налей с обратной стороны ткани на пятно, через пять минут промой водой. Вон, там кран от технического опреснителя.

Миллер бодро зашагал к крану. Оцелот недоверчиво повертел пузырёк в руках, сунул его в карман брюк, пошёл за Миллером, по пути снял перчатки и начал аккуратно разматывать шарф. 

— Довела тебя эта чайка! — с лёгкой ухмылкой сказал Миллер, глядя, как Оцелот молча обрабатывает волшебным японским средством шарф. — Зато ты наконец-то показал свою человеческую часть.

— Хм? — как будто нехотя, со сдерживаемым любопытством промычал Оцелот, скинул патронташ и начал расстёгивать рубашку, стараясь не вляпаться в пятно ещё и рукавом.

— Не, ну я, конечно, долго не мог понять, что с тобой не так. Не знаю, ты шпион или ещё что такое, и почему ты носишь эту поддельную личность, но, похоже, Босс в курсе, и его это устраивает. 

— И как же ты пришёл к такому выводу? — снова привычное высокомерие и поставленный голос, как у киноактёра.

— Ты очень хорош в своей игре. Слишком. Люди нелогичны, непоследовательны, они думают одно, а говорят другое, меняют мнение и путают факты, лгут окружающим и самим себе. Ловить их на этом и обращать эти ошибки в свою пользу — это то, в чём хорош я. Ага, теперь придётся подержать, тут некуда особо повесить, — прокомментировал Миллер, увидев, что Оцелот закончил с пятновыводителем. — В общем, твой персонаж слишком хорошо прописан. Никаких противоречий, ошибок, всегда чёткая и логичная мораль. Поэтому ты меня так бесишь: в тебе нет ни одной неровности, за которую можно зацепиться. Не было.

Ответ последовал не сразу.

— Что же, спасибо за ценное наблюдение. Я учту это в будущем, — сказал наконец Оцелот, более приземлённым голосом, как будто даже немного с другим акцентом. 

Они постояли молча ещё. Оцелот закончил отсчитывать положенное время и выкрутил кран, стал промывать одежду под струёй воды. Птичье дерьмо действительно отмылось, как не было — Оцелот отжал и встряхнул шарф, повесил его себе на плечо, стал отжимать рубашку.

— Не мог бы ты перестать пялиться, — вздохнул он.

Миллер чуть дёрнул головой, будто очнулся от глубокой задумчивости.

— Как будто не видел другого мужика без рубашки.

— Тебя не видел, — не задумываясь ответил Миллер.

Брови Оцелота дрогнули, как будто он не смог решить, нахмуриться или вопросительно их поднять.

— Сегодня прямо день открытий, — с тенью улыбки сказал Миллер и тут же осёкся: — Господи, да ничего такого! Ты не забывай, я больше десяти лет вербую солдат и управляю, так сказать, кадрами. Тело бойца нередко говорит о нём гораздо больше, чем резюме.

— И чего же ещё интересного ты узнал обо мне? — Оцелот встряхнул рубашку так, чтобы брызги попали на Миллера. Тот поморщился и с самодовольной улыбкой ответил:

— Ты от меня сегодня уже получил ценную информацию бесплатно, на большее не надейся.

— Хороший ход. Надо признать, я тебя несколько недооценивал.

— Оу, оу, полегче, ковбой! А то начинает звучать так, будто мы однажды сможем поладить, — хмыкнул Миллер.

— Ни за что, — отрезал Оцелот, поднял патронташ и пошёл прочь.


End file.
